Fate Can be Changed
by Chosha 117
Summary: Naruto is finally going on his training mission but someone else is coming with him and Jariya. Read and see how their fate will be changed. this is my first. Switched to M
1. Prelude

Hello everyone I'm MaNgA aN aNiMe PeRsOn nice to meet you this is my first Fanfic so any constructive criticism is welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, if I did Naruto and Hinata would be together already…….. NARU HINA FOREVER

* * *

Thinking: '_Blah Blah'_

Talking: "Blah blah"

Demon Talking: "**Blah Blah"**

Demon Thinking:_**'Blah blah'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Prologue: Leaving Konoha and a question

**Hinata's POV**

"Naruto-kun is leaving"!

"Yes Hinata-sama, and if you want to say bye to him you better hurry up", Neji said to me.

I groaned in my soft delicate voice that everyone says I have "Not already, I haven't been able to talk to him since our last mission together."

"Well if you want to talk to him again then you… might want to get going, he's supposed to be leaving inn…. 30 seconds ago."

"R-right……… wait WHAT!! Neji-nii-kun th-that's mean", I ran out the door towards the main entrance.

"Hinata where are you going"

I froze and slowly turned to the owner of that voice, w-well Otou-san (father) I'm…" , I paused and took a deep breath to calm myself, "I'm going to say bye to Naruto-kun before he leaves on his training mission with Jariya-sama"

"Okay, be back soon… unless you have something else in mind"

"Y-yes Otou-sama" Hinata said, then she was out the door.

**Open POV**

"Neji"

"Yes Hiashi-sama"

"Should we"

"I think it is what she wants most right now Hiashi-sama"

"Hiashi sighed she's growing too fast for a man of the last generation."

"Alright Neji I want you to....

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

_'Finally I'm going on my training trip with Ero-sennin, I'm going to miss Konoha and my friends though'_

"**Don't worry kit you'll see them again"**

_'Yeah I know, but I'll still miss them'_

"GAKI"

"AAAHHHH," I screamed at Ero-sennin, "What!"

"Your spacing out again, it's time to leave".

I groaned and put on a pouting face, "were leaving already".

"Yes, we are, do you have everything you need."

I thought for a minute as I did a mental check list, **"Don't worry kit you have everything"**.

_'And how do you know baka-no-kitsune.'_

"**First of all I can look at your memories, second, SHOW SOME RESPECT, IF I WASN'T TRAPPED IN YOU I COULD RIP YOU TO BITS IN SECONDS!!"**

'_Exactl_y IF _you weren't trapped in me fur ball'_

The last thing Naruto heard as he tuned the demon fox out was the foxes grumbling. "Yeah Ero-sennin I have everything"

"Good lets go"

Naruto saw something in the corner of his eye and looked towards a building to his left, "wait Ero-sennin, I think I saw something."

* * *

**Open POV**

'_Wait Naruto-kun don't go yet'_

Hinata was running through the streets of Konoha as fast as her ninja abilities could take her, running towards the main gate, the gate that Uzumaki Naruto was leaving through.

She was nearing the main gate when she started having second thoughts.

'_What if he's already left, or if he doesn't want to see me, what if…'_

But then she ran out from behind a building right into the area where Konoha's main gate was. She made a high pitched eepp sound and hid behind the building she came from.

**Hinata's POV**

'_I think he saw me what do I do.'_

'_Oh I know', _she turned on her byakugan and froze.

**Naruto's POV**

"Wait Ero-sennin I think I saw something", I started walking to the area I saw the flicker of movement.

"What did you see Gaki, someone you know"

"I don't know Ero-sennin, that's why I'm goin over there."

I heard him grumble some but I wasn't listening. All I cared about was the person I saw. I don't know why but something was pulling me to that person.

I walked to the building and looked around the corner, "Hinata, what are you doing here", she was completely still almost like a statue, and red. "Are you alright, you look a little red".

**Open POV**

'_He did see me, oh no, fight it Hinata, don't faint this isn't the time, _"U-um y-yeah I'm o-ok Naruto-kun"

"Hmm, okay, if you say so, is there something you needed Hinata."

'S_hould I ask him, no he wouldn't want a weak person like me to slow him down, _"I was coming to say bye to you b-before you l-leave".

"Oh, that's nice of you Hinata-chan."

I gasped '_He said _chan'

"Let's go to the gate, my stuff is still there with Ero-sennin is still there".

"O-okay"

He called to Jariya-sama, "Hey Ero-sennin it was it was Hinata-chan, she came to say bye"

"Oh the Hyuuga Heiress, didn't know you were getting it on with princesses Naruto."

The two turned crimson.

"ERO-SENNIN, YOU DUMB PERVERT, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT"

"N-naruto-kun i-is right Jariya-sama, i-it's not l-like that, w-were just f-friends."

"Sure yall are, well either way, that's nice of the Hyuuga heiress."

"What's this I hear about my daughter and the loudest child in konoha"

Naruto and Hinata froze.

'_He hates me doesn't he ,just like everyone else.'_

Hinata was surprised by her father, "F-father it's not what it l-"

Her father stopped her with a knowing smile, "Don't worry Hinata I know, but isn't there something you wanted to ask Jariya-sama and Naruto.

Naruto was surprised by the way Hiashi used his first name or calling him a demon or something, '_maybe he doesn't hate me, but what does he mean, what does hinata want to ask me and Ero-sennin'_

Hinata on the other hand was on a whole other level of surprise, '_how did he know', _"b-but-"

"Don't worry Hinata it's alright", her father told her.

"What do you want to ask Hinata-chan"

"U-um Naruto-kun Jariya-sama I didn't really come to say bye, I've actually been wanting to ask i-if…"

She took a deep breath and her father put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I've wanted to ask if you two would allow me to go on your trip with you"

Jariya nodded his head knowingly.

Naruto's eyes widened and now he was the one stuttering, "b-but, it would be dangerous"

Hinata's eyes dropped to the ground and she looked rejected, "I knew it, you also think that I would slow you down and that I'm weak", she turned and tried to run as tears started to flow from her eyes.

"NO", Naruto grabbed her wrist, "don't ever think that Hinata, how could you think that!"

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself, he turned her around to look her in the eyes, "Hinata, you are one of the strongest and the nicest person I've ever met, all I was saying was that there are people who are after me and you might get hurt if you came with us"

Hinata was surprised, "y-you don't think I'm weak"

"No, I don't, I'm just worried for you"

"N-naruto-kun, as long as y-you and Jariya-sama are fine with me coming t-then I'm willing to take the risk"

Jariya coughed to get their attention, "I'm fine with you coming Hinata, but did you get permission from Tsunade"

Hinata gasped, "o-o-oh no I forgot to ask Tsunade-s-"

"Don't worry Hinata-sama", everyone looked to the voice to see Neji, Tsunade,and Hanabi.

"Hiashi-sama and I figured you would forget to ask permission, so Hiashi-sama sent me to ask Tsunade-sama, and she said yes", said Hinata's cousin Neji.

Tsunade talked next, "I think this training mission would be good for your confidence and strength"

"I packed you some supplies Onee-chan", Hanabi told her sister, "Neji was going to do it but I stopped him, we can't have a boy packing a girls cloths"

Neji blushed then mumbled, "I-I was just trying to help"

Hinata was surprised, "T-thank you all of you"

Naruto was smiling at her as was everyone else.

Hiashi looked to his daughter, "Hinata, Naruto, you two work hard and come back strong, ok"

"Ok", they said back to him.

Tsunade glared at Jariya "If either of them come back perverted I'll beat the crap out of you"

He laughed nervously, "of course Tsunade-chan"

Hanabi and Neji both said their good byes.

"Ready to go Hinata-chan"

Hinata looked at him and said, "Yeah"

* * *

And off they went for three long years of hard work.

Ok please review, tell me what I can do to do better, and I can hope everyone likes the story so far, I've already started ch. 1 and 2

Review please

Please

Please

Ultra please


	2. Chapter 1

Mp(Manga person ((me) this is the first bit of my email )): Yay hi everyone I'm back again with Chapter 1.

Naruto: Um Mp don't you mean Chapter 2.

Mp: well Chapter 1 was actually the prelude, which is what I meant to say instead of prologue but you know.

Naruto: Oh weeelllll anyways why are we talking again we didn't do this last time.

Hinata: Well you see Naruto-kun Mp was too lazy to do this last time but this time well… (Hinata looks to the darkest corner of the room)

Naruto: (Follows Hinata's line of sight and sees something creepy with red eyes hidden in the dark shadows) Oh… that's creepy

Creepy thing in the corner : (talks with a creepy voice)Don't be lazy Mp, I know where you sleep muhahahaahhaha

Naruto: Ooookay

Hinata : yep

* * *

Talking: "Blah Blah"

Thinking: '_blah blah'_

Demon Talking: **"Blah Blah"**

Demon Thinking: _**'Blah blah'**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did... an author can wish can't he.

* * *

Chapter 1:Three years later

**Open POV**

A six foot tall spiky blond haired ninja was walking down a dirt path. Now this wasn't just any path. This path went to a gate, and through that gate was one of the most powerful hidden village's ever, the hidden leaf village of Konoha. This blonds' name was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Being carried on Naruto's back was his best friend, Hyuuga Hinata. Together these two trained for three whole years. Why did these two train for three years is a question one might ask these two. Their answer would be the same, to get stronger and protect their loved ones. Walking to the blonds' left was the legendary pervert hermit, Jariya of the Sannin.

"Hey kid", silence answered the pervert hermit, so he called a little louder, "KID", once again silence, this time he tried to call even louder, "KI-!", but a shadow clone popped into existence.

"What Ero-sennin, Hinata-chan is sleeping", the Naruto clone whispered into his ear.

He whispered back, "I was trying to say we could speed up were almost there"

This time the real Naruto answered, "No Pervy sage, moving faster could wake Hinata-chan"

"You don't know that", Jariya said back.

But Naruto stood his ground, "No I don't know that, but I'm not taking any chances, she is tired from constant running, so she needs sleep"

Jariya forfeited trying to move faster, " Alright kid, you win"

"Good… hey I can see the gates now"

Then Naruto felt a chakra signature coming towards them, he almost started to run to the main entrance, but realized it was a konoha nin, just before he appeared from the trees, "Stop, what is your business with Konoha"

"What you don't remember your future Hokage", then Naruto remembered something else, '_HINATA, crap I hope I didn't wake her', _he looked back at her, and she just snuggled closer against him, '_good still asleep'_

The nin on the other hand realized who our favorite blond is but he saw how he looked back at the girl he was carrying on his back, "oh she asleep, so your Naruto, I didn't recognize you, before you were so short, now your taller than me"

Naruto's eye twitched, "yeah, but I grew see"

The nin looked to Jariya next, "hi Jariya-sama, it's an honor to have you back"

Jariya answered by giving him a sighed copy of his newest book, which the leaf nin in turn giggled perversely over then hid in his Jonin vest

"Thanks for the book Jariya-sama, and nice job during that chuunin exam you were in Naruto, you did great beating Hyuuga Neji, just wish I could of seen how well you could of done against the Uchiha traitor"

Naruto was surprised that the ninja didn't seem to hate him, "oh well thanks"

The ninja went to the gate guard and gave Naruto and his group clearance to go through.

He turned to Naruto as he was going through the entrance, "I hope I get to see how strong you to have become these last three years"

"Maybe, maybe not, ya never know"

"I suppose… well see yall around"

"bye"

* * *

As they started walking again Hinata started to stir, "hey there sleepy head, you slept for a while", Naruto said as he looked into her eyes.

Hinata gasped as she lost herself in his deep blue eyes', " good morning Naruto-kun, or is it after noon, where are we, are we already back to konoha, I'm sorry you had to carry me so far Naruto-kun", she was red with embarrassment, and out of breath.

"It's morning, we are back in Konoha, and don't worry about it Hinata-chan, you were tire you needed rest", Naruto was still concerned, "if you're still tired you can go back to sleep"

Hinata decided, or rather feared that if she stayed on his back any longer her heart would beat right out of her chest with excitement, "no I fine Naruto-kun, could you let me down please"

"Oh um of course Hinata-chan" ,Naruto carefully set her on her feet. Once on the ground Hinata started to stretch her waking muscles, which made her clothes stretch closer against her slight frame.

Naruto, who couldn't take his eyes off of her, started to turn scarlet with dirty thoughts, **"wow kit, you haven't thought about your mate that way for a while"**, Naruto turned impossibly redder at this, '_shut up Kyuubi, and she's not my mate she's my best friend', __**"**_**yeah, your best friend that that you want to get closer to", **by this time Naruto finally torn his eyes from Hinata, '_yeah I do, and I know she likes me, I just pretend I don't know because I don't know what to do', _Kyuubi thought about it for a minute_ ,_**"yeah Kit I sorry, you never had your parents because of me, I wasn't in control of myself, but for now I'm tired I'm going to sleep, but I don't think she will care, she likes you a lot"**

Naruto was reminded of the outside world by Hinata, "Naruto-kun are you okay, you kind of zoned out"

Naruto shook his head to clear it, "yeah I'm fine Hinata-chan, I was just thinking about some things", he saw rapid movement to his left and stole the note pad from Jariya's excited hands.

Jariya was startled by the speed Naruto moved to take the Note pad, "hey give that back"

Naruto glared at him, "no you were writing dirty things about Hinata-chan", he tore the note pad to pieces"

Jariya stood there with his eyes wide and mouth hitting the ground, "NAAA-RUUU-TOOOO!!!"

Hinata giggled as she watched Jariya chase Naruto around.

"Help Hinata-chan, Ero-sennin is trying to kill me"

Hinata responded by full out laughing melodic laugh.

Naruto tripped and fell, '_her laugh is beautiful'_

Jariya tripped over the falling Naruto, and fell right into a person passing by the group, '_hmm my face is in something soft and warm', _he opened his eyes and they grew to enormous size. His mouth opened wide and drool poured out of his mouth.

* * *

Ten minutes later the group was headed for Hokage tower again, this time though Jariya had multiple bruises and red hand marks all over him.

He looked toward the two, "Thanks for the save faithful students"

Hinata grinned at him, "sorry Jariya-sama, but you deserved it", Hinata said in her soft voice, while giggling.

"Yeah Ero-sennin your to perverted for your own good", Naruto laughed with her. Along the way Naruto noticed there weren't very many people glaring at him, in fact, many were smiling and greeting him.

Then something caught his attention, "hey Ero-sennin, Hinata-chan let's take a quick break"

Jariya turned towards his running back, "What... wait, Naruto come back"

"Naruto-kun where are you going"

Naruto answered Hinata, "to one of my favorite places, to see some of my most favorite people"

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN", he said as he stopped in front of the Ramen stand, which was larger than when he was there three years ago.

Jariya sighed

Hinata giggled, "Naruto-kun, some things never change with you"

Naruto ran inside, "hey Ji-san, Ayame-nee-chan, long time no see"

They came from the back, "Naruto-kun your back, Hinata and Jariya-sama to", Ayame looked at Naruto and Hinata for a minute, "Wow you two have gotten tall, almost taller than father"

Naruto grinned at them, "Yep, can we have some Ramen"

Ayame and her father smiled, "Sure, what kind would you three like"

Naruto thought for a second, "I'll have chicken ramen please"

Hinata answered without hesitation, "I'll have the same as Naruto-kun"

Jariya was still looking at the menu, "Umm I'll take, the miso ramen special"

Ayame wrote down what they wanted, "Okay we will this ready for you in a moment"

"Thank you", the three said back.

A minute later she brought back their orders, "Here you go, chicken ramen for you Naruto-kun and Hinata, and miso special for you Jariya-sama"

In unison the three said, "Ittadakimasu"

"Hey Ayame-nee-chan, when did the stand turn into, well a restruant"

Ayame answered Naruto simply, "Right after you left"

"Where did yall get the money from"

She laughed, "We got it from you"

Naruto simply said nothing more than "Oh" then grinned sheepishly with noodle hanging from his mouth.

Hinata giggled, and Naruto was confused, "what's funny Hinata"

She giggled a little more, "you have a noodle hanging from your mouth Naruto-kun", she said as she reached over and grabbed the noodle then put said noodle in her mouth. Naruto turned red and a second later Hinata realized what she did and turned red herself.

Jariya laughed at the two, "okay love birds, ready to go", Ayame and Teuchi laughed also.

Naruto and Hinata were to embarrassed to talk, so they simply nodded.

Later, as they were walking again, Naruto was wondering where he was going to sleep when they finally made it to Hokage tower.

They walked throught the front doors and the secretary at the front desk directed them to the room Tsunade was in.

Naruto burst through without knocking, "hey Baa-chan were back", he dodged out of the way as a brick came flying at him, _'where did she get that brick from', _Kyuubi being in him answered, **"Kit, don't ask, don't tell"**, the next thing he knew, he and Hinata were being crushed in a bear hug against Tsunade's bosom.

"I'm so glad yall are back"

When they were released they saw the others in the room, "Hi Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Shizune-nee-san, and Kurenai-sensei", they both said this but Hinata said it in the opposite order, which made them surprised that she talked loudly and didn't stutter once.

Tsunade coughed to get their attention, "Okay I'm sorry to do this to you when you just got here but I want you all to go to training ground seven"

Hinata asked the question that was on both her and Naruto's mind, "why do you want us to go there Tsunade-sama"

She, and everybody else in the room smirked at them, "you two are going to fight both of your Sensei, as a team, to show us how far you two have come these last three years"

At first the two seemed afraid, but then they both smirked back at them which caused them to be confused, "Jariya, why are they smirking"

Jariya simply laughed and said, "You'll see"

* * *

Muhahahahahahaha cliffy, what will happen next time, you will have to find out yourself.

Hope yall like this story so far Review please, and tell me if there is anything I can do to make this better double please. Chapter 3, which is technically chapter 2, will be done soon.

Sayonara


	3. Chapter 2 Surprise?

Sorry forgot something.

Mp: Konnichiwa minna. Boku wa MaNgA aN AnImE pErSoN desu. Soshite, shiyumi wa Kakukoto desu

Hello everyone. I'm MaNgA aN AnImE pErSoN. Also my hobby is to write.

Mp: Hi everyone, wow, it's been a loooonnnngg time since I touched this fic, I had a bad case of writers block.

Hinata:Sorry for the long wait

Naruto: Enjoy.

Mp: REVIE-

Naruto and Hinata: (smack Mp in the back of the head)

Creepy Masked Armored guy: DANG IT, I missed out again.

Mp: YOUR NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does.

P.S.; Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, I don't know if I would have ever found the drive to write more on this fic without them.

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprise?

Pant, huff, huff, pant, Kakashi's footfalls could barely be heard, but his labored breathing made him stick out like a sore thumb. He sat down with his back to a tree, _' I need to rest, when did these two get so strong so-', _Kakashi's head whipped around, _'what was that'._

"Hee, hee"

His whipped his head around in time to see a dark, void like shadow, flutter between the the trees.

"Hee, hee, hee... hee"

The shadow was closer this time.

"Hee", the laugh was darker this time.

_'Crap gotta go', _he jumped up, and began running, as fast as possible. He glanced behind him a few times to see the shadow getting ever closer. _'Damn it, so fast'_

He pushed chakra into his legs, and sped up a little more, _'come on, faster, faster.'_

He looked back again to see the shadow only five meters behind him. He turned his head back around, only to slam into a wall. He fell to the ground, and felt pain course through him, looking up he saw blond hair, and deep blur eyes.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!", Kurenai shivered as Kakashi's shout filled the night sky.

"Damn, our plans all but fallen apart, what did they do to Kakashi to make him scream like that?", Kurenai asked herself.

Suddenly there was a presence next to her, and a pair of lips whispered into her ear, "wouldn't you like to know" they said before a tongue darted out and licked her ear.

She screamed, and jump away flinging a kunai at the person.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!", she screamed.

"Right here", another presence whispered in her other ear, repeating the same gesture as the last. She felt soft velvet climb up her legs, she screamed again, and ran away as fast as she could.

She threw multiple kunai, shuriken, and many other weapons, behind her, trying to delay her enemies.

She ran as fast as her legs would take her, until she looked behind herself, and decided she was safe for now. She sat against a tree trying to get some rest, _'how did this happen, me and Kakashi were winning, we separated them, and slowly fought them into a corner. I was sure we had won, but as soon as night fell, they became, monsters. They disappeared, then split us up, and attacked us from the shadows. Where did they learn this from, how did they get so synchronized, they've only been gone a few years'._

Her thoughts came to a halt as she was lifted off the ground and brought to the middle of the small clearing, by soft, flowing, velvet like, red appendages, two had her by the legs, one was around her waist, and two had her arms.

She heard a dark chuckling emanate from the shadows around her, "How do you like my tails, Kurenai-san? Soft aren't they."

She glared into the shadows, "let me down Naruto."

Naruto chuckled again, "Now why would I do that, me and Hina-chan are just getting started", he said as he walked from the shadows in front of her, eyes red with slits, and two more tails flowing from behind him and coming to rest over her stomach.

"What are yo-", she stopped as two soft pale hand appeared from under her arms and came to rest over her breast. Hinata's head appeared next to hers, eyes half lidded and dark lavender. "Hinata, wh-what are you doing?", she asked.

Hinata licked and nibbled her ear, "Kurenai-sensei, I want you so much right now", she whispered into her ear.

Naruto chuckled again as the two red tails that were resting on her stomach slowly slid down further, and moved so they could rip her clothes off.

* * *

Back in Tsunade's office Jariya sported multiple bruises, as Naruto and Hinata grinned, sitting next to each other.

Kakashi sat in a corner, mumbling to himself, words like Gai, and shirtless, and fear unimaginable could be heard every once in a while.

Kurenai glared at the three, clothes still intact.

"Jariya... I should kick your ass some more for corrupting them like this", Tsunade told the whimpering man. "What did you do?"

"I was writing one night and fell asleep at the table", he told her.

"I had woken up to go to the restroom, and was curious about what Jariya-sama had written, I was embarrassed at first, but I learned that there was actually a story to the book. So I went to wake Naruto, and show him.", Hinata said.

"I was reluctant at first, but there's no way I could deny Hinata-chan when she gives me the puppy dog look, so I read a few paragraphs and came to the same conclusion.", Naruto continued.

Then Hinata said,"The next morning, we asked Jariya-sama if he had any of his books with him, he did, but only one of each. Naruto-kun and I would read the books every chance we got, on a couch together in a hotel, a log out in the forest"

"Anywhere", Naruto finished.

Tsunade glared at Jariya, "So once again, your books have corrupted a young mind, give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass from here to Suna"

"Baa-chan, don't be so mad at Ero-sensei, Hinata-chan is a lot more confident now thanks to him.", Naruto told her.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Even so, being perverted is bad", Tsunade said.

"Why?", Hinata asked.

Tsunade and Shizune were thrown by this question, "Well, because..., your supposed to respect-"

"Why is it so wrong for a guy or girl to like the body of a member of the opposite sex. I mean it's natural", Hinata scoffed.

Naruto chuckled, "I mean sure if the perv actively peeks at girls", he looked pointedly at Jariya, "or the other way around for a girl, without them knowing, then yeah that person is wrong, but just reading a smutty book, I wouldn't call that disrespectful"

Kakashi had recovered by this point and was nodding knowingly.

Tsunade sighed, and rubbed her temples,_ 'that is true', _"alright whatever, you two are free, but this was a test to, not only see how you two have progressed, but also to see if you were capable to be entered in some tests".

The two looked confused, " what test", Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled, "the Chunnin exams, of course there isn't another person able to take the Exams with you, so you'd be taking them by yourselves, it's up to you."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other for a second, and Kakashi could have sworn he saw Hinata nod the slightest bit, but decided that it was just him.

The two looked up and said together, "Of course, we want to."

"Good, good, the first part starts next week, Monday at Eleven, the first part is always the same, a good old test, but the rest, well", she smirked, "that's a secret. For now you two go home and rest."

Naruto and Hinata grimaced.

"What?", Tsunade asked, the rest of the people in the room, except Jariya looking worried.

Jariya spoke up this time, "Um, yeah... they can't be more than twenty feet apart, or else..."

"Or... else... what?", Kurenai asked.

Hinata smiled nervously, "Or else we fall to the ground in-"

Naruto continued, "-absolute pain, having multiple seizures, and complete bodily-"

"-numbness", Hinata finished.

"Why?!", Tsunade demanded.

"Akatsuki", Jariya said.

"Huh", echoed everyone, but the three, in the room.

Naruto answered them with a sad look,"Deidara, and his partner attacked us, me Hinata-chan and Jariya-sensei defeated them, but..."

"At a... heavy cost, Deidara, well he left us a little surprise. As Naruto-kun launched him into the air with a Rasengan, which killed him, he made his last clay bomb. It was very unstable, it landed between me and Naruto-kun, and we were about three feet apart.", Hinata added, also sad.

"It was very messy, blood everywhere, we both were missing the leg that was closest to it, Hinata-chan was missing her left arm from the elbow down. Jariya-sensei was unconscious from the concussion, Hinata-chan and I were in shock. The blast had knocked us both on our stomachs, I had looked over to Hinata-chan and saw her trying to reach me with her right hand, but we were about seven nine feet apart, so I crawled over to her, still in a daze, and grabbed her hand. Then it happened", Naruto told them.

"What happened?", Kakashi asked.

Hinata smiled, "Kyuubi happened."

Everyone, except the three were shocked that Hinata knew of the Kyuubi.

"W-what", Tsunade stuttered.

"He saved us, his chakra flooded our bodies, he regrew our lost limbs, fixed our organs and made us stronger", Hinata giggled, "I think he likes us"

Naruto chuckled, "But the problem is, is that me and Hinata can't get far from each other. It's like our bodies start rejecting themselves without the constant flow and back flow of Kyuubi's Chakra."

"Is... is their any way to fix this?", tsunade asked.

Hinata looked semi irritated, "we'd have to bring another tailed demon into the equation, to control things on my side, but..."

"But I won't let that happen", Naruto said determined.

Hinata looked at him pleadingly, "Naruto-kun, I would like nothing more than to stay near you forever, but I don't want something to happen to you if we're forced apart, please, we need to find out how to do this."

Naruto looked a little shocked at her first statement, but he changed to apologetic as he shook his head, "Hinata-chan, I won't damn you to my existence, no... I'm sorry."

Hinata huffed irritated, but still sat in a chair next to him.

Naruto looked away torn.

"Are their any side effects?", The Hokage asked.

Naruto turned to look at her, "Well, me and Hinata-chan are a lot stronger, Hinata-chan has way larger reserves, and we can hear each others thoughts."

"What", she said.

"Yeah even Kyuubi's not sure how it happened", Hinata told her.

"So then earlier, when I thought I saw one of you nod to the other, you were _thinking _to each other?", Kakashi asked them.

"And thats how you were so synchronized during our fight?", Kurenai asked.

They smiled nervously and nodded.

Tsunade sighed, "Well what can we do about this."

"Not much about the distance thing, but you can give Naruto that _thing_, theres plenty of room there, but they'd be close enough to stay within their limit", Jariya said smirking.

Tsunade smiled, while Kakashi eye smiled, and Kurenai looked confused along with Naruto and Hinata, "Sure, Naruto, I was waiting till you made chunnin or eighteen years of age, but this is a good a time as any, besides, I don't want you living in that apartment anymore."

"Huh", Naruto said dumbly.

Tsunade smirked, and brought out a secured box. "Here you go Naruto, it's yours now"

Naruto looked shocked, along with Hinata, who also looked curious, Naruto turned it around, to see a seal keeping it locked, "A blood seal." He said, "someone from my family locked this box, and whats in it is from them", he said while his eyes watered a little. Hinata put her hand on his, reassuringly, and he smiled thankfully at her.

Naruto turned back to the box, and bit his thumb, then waited for some blood to pool, once it had, he wiped it on the seal. The seal glowed blue for a second and Naruto heard the box click. He opened it to see a set of scrolls, some letters, and a set of keys.

"I suggest you wait till you've settled into your new home, to read the scrolls and letters", Tsunade said, smiling.

Naruto nodded, dumbfounded.

Hinata hugged him, smiling, and Naruto hugged her lightly back, still shocked, but thankful.

Kurenai smiled, "Did you two just _talk _to each other."

Hinata looked at her and nodded.

"Alright you two, get, I've got work to do. Hinata, I sure you'll tell your father about this, but I'll send him a letter, just in case", Tsunade said.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama", Hinata gave her a thankful look.

"Oh, Naruto", Jariya called after his student.

"Hmm, what is it Jariya-sensei", Naruto said stand at the window with Hinata.

"Remember... use protection", the super pervert said, giving him the double thumbs up.

Naruto and Hinata jumped out the window, five shades redder then the Hokage's hat, and heard the sound of a brick hitting the perverts head.

* * *

Wow, I'm so glad I got this done, schools going to start soon(Awe SAD FACE), and i'm almost done with the next chapter of this fic, and my other two. I've been using an idea I got from another author, and am flipping between them whenever ideas slow for the one I'm working on. THANK YOU ATHEY FOR THE IDEA, YOUR STILL AN AMAZING FREAKING AUTHOR. :P

**P.S.- If anyone wants to beta for this fic, it would be greatly appreciated. :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Mp: Konnichiwa minna. Boku wa MaNgA aN AnImE pErSoN desu. Soshite, shiyumi wa Kakukoto desu

Hello everyone. I'm MaNgA aN AnImE pErSoN. Also my hobby is to write stories.

Mp: Whoo, back with Chapter 3, hmm yeah, hope everyone likes the fic so far.

Hinata: Please enjoy the chapter.

Naruto: As Hina-chan said.

Creepy masked armored guy: (burst through the door) Hey did I make it in time today.

Mp: (Sigh) Your not in this fic, STAY IN THAT PART OF MY BRAIN.

CMAG: (SIIGHHH) FFFIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEE, dang it. (Leaves)

Hinata: yeah

Naruto: :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though if I did, Naru and Hina would be together already, and some HARDCORE FACE SUCKING WOULD BE HAPPENING BY NOW, cough cough wheeze, yeah, lost myself again sorry.

**AN: I NEED A person Who is good with clothes for a certain character, preferable female, since the character is female. If you want to help please PM or tell in review, well yeah, I suck with clothes. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Pants can be Painful... _Giggidy _

"Hinata-chan, do you want to talk to your father first?", Naruto asked the girl walking next to him.

Hinata continued to walk not looking up for a second, when she did she looked at Naruto with worry written all over her face, _'you don't think he will be mad do you?', _she thought at him.

Naruto smiled reassuringly, _'how could your father be mad at you, you beat some of the members of Akatsuki, me on the other hand I'm not so sure about', _he thought back, chuckling nervously.

Hinata gave him a confused look, _'what do you mean Naruto-kun?'_

Naruto laughed some, _'to him it might look like I'm stealing you away from him to do dirty things to you', _he turned a few shades pinker as he told her this.

Hinata blushed a dark shade of red, _'bu-but, y-you... an-a-and'_

Naruto laughed and Hinata's blush darkened, _'though he might to kill me for almost getting you killed and putting the foxes chakra in you', _Naruto told her.

Hinata glared at him, _'Naruto-kun, stop blaming yourself, there was nothing you could do, Kyuubi had to do it to save us'_

Naruto sighed, _'I know, I'm just mad at myself for getting you into this mess'_

Hinata let out a irritated sigh and looked at the ground, _'you can my thoughts and you still don't know my feelings'_

Naruto looked torn but kept to himself. "We're here", he said out loud to her.

Hinata looked up to see the home she left three years ago. Happy that not much had changed.

"Hinata-sama, it's great to see you back and safe", one of the Hyuga gate guards said, noticing the two approach. They then bowed with their arms stiff at their sides.

Hinata smiled at them, "I'm happy to see you two are still doing well".

The two smiled back at her, then gave a respectful nod to Naruto, who returned it in kind. They then proceeded to open the gates.

It didn't take them long, once in the main building, to reach Hiashi's study/office. Hinata knocked once on his door, and they heard a voice on the other side telling them to come in.

_'Ready?', _Naruto asked Hinata, then glanced at her.

She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, _'yeah, ready', _she told him.

They gave each other a brief smile, then, Naruto opened the door for her. Once through they saw Hiashi giving them a kind smile with his byakugan receding.

_'Well, at least he doesn't _look_ like he wants to give me a juken strike to the heart', _Naruto said, hopefully.

Hinata stifled a giggle, which didn't go unnoticed by her father.

He looked a them with his right eyebrow raised, "Hinata, Naruto, I'm happy to see you both safe and sound."

"You too, Otou-san", Hinata said as she and Naruto bowed.

Naruto smirked as he saw surprise cross the clan leaders face.

"It seems your manners have inproved Naruto", Hiashi said.

"It's all thanks to your daughter sir", Naruto said as he smiled happily at Hinata.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, I'm going to get right to the point." Hiashi looked at Naruto, "I am to believe that you two have some sort of mental connection, which is being cause by the flow of the demon foxes chakra into my daughter."

Naruto continued to look Hiashi in the eye, even though slight fear entered his mind, "Yes sir, thats true", he said.

"But Otou-san, it's not Naruto-kun's fau-", Hinata stopped talking as Hiashi raised his hand slightly.

"I understand the reasons Hinata, I'm not happy to hear that a demons chakra is flowing through my daughter, but I am greatful to Kyuubi for saving you", he said.

Naruto felt the demon in him shift a little.

"I'm also to understand that due to the fact that the Kyuubi's chakra is flowing between the two of you, you can not be far apart from each other", Hiashi looked at them for confirmation.

Both Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"Well I would have you both stay here, but there isn't another available room near your room Hinata", he then turned a threatening look on Naruto, who shivered a little, "so I'm going to have to trust you to not act like Jiraiya-sama, and not touch my daughter in any inappropriate way at your new place of residence."

Naruto nodded seriously, "Of course Hiashi-sama, I wouldn't dream of doing anything to Hinata-chan unless we were in a relationship, and even then not without permission your".

Hinata was blushing as her eyes widened a little, but she kept her thoughts in check, knowing Naruto could hear them.

Hiashi smiled, "Good, well I'm sure your both tired from your trip and would like to get settled in your _home_ to get some sleep", Hiashi's eyes teased his daughter as she turned into a tomato.

Hinata groaned.

The teens bowed to the clan leading, giving their byes as they turned to the door.

"Oh and Naruto...", Hiashi called out to the blond.

Naruto turned around and felt dread build in his stomach as he saw Hiashi's thumbs raise.

"Not the same bed... Ok", Hinata's father told him.

Naruto let out a relieved sigh, "thank goodness, for a second there I thought you were going to say use protection like Jiraiya-sensei said".

"He what", Hiashi whispered, as anger flashed across his face, but was gone in a second.

Naruto smiled nervously, "D-don't w-wworry Hiashi-sama, I'm not going to consider it".

Hiashi smiled at him, "Yes, I trust you, I just can't believe that man", Hiashi sighed, "well, have a good nights rest, I'm sure people will be coming to see you two tomorrow, along with Neji and Hanabi".

"Thank you Hiashi-sama", Naruto said.

"Good night Otou-san", Hinata said rubbing her right eye sleepily.

Naruto felt his knees weaken as he watched her do that, but kept his face straight.

A few minutes later, as they walked to Naruto's new house, Hinata started to fall to sleep, still walking. So Naruto picked her up bridal style, and nuzzled up against him, falling asleep instantly.

Naruto smiled as he watched her sleep in his arms. He turned his attention back to the walk though as he walked down the last road the direction.

"N-naru-kun, father said not to", Hinata said in her sleep.

Naruto gulped as he turned red, he felt his pants get _slightly _tighter as Hinata's breathing became somewhat labored, and certain images of him and Hinata in different positions started coming through the link that connected them.

"_God _I'm so glad she's asleep right now, and no one else is around", Naruto whispered to himself.

"N-naru-kun, faster, h-harder", Hinata started quietly whimpering and moaning in her sleep.

Naruto groaned as his pants became painful. "I've got to get her to the house... fast, or... or her fathers going to kill me".

He walked another fifty steps before he stopped in front of a gate, on either side of the gate were walls stretching back half of the walk he just made. _'holy crap, is this where my house is', _he thought to himself, not being able to see over the walls. Naruto gently put Hinata down, so as to not wake her.

_'Alright, where is that key',_ Naruto pulled out the ring of Keys, given to him by Tsunade, he inserted one in to a lock, which made a box pop open off to the side of the gates. Inside it was a set of three locks, each needing a different key. He put in the different keys and turned them, then heard a set of tumblers fall in to place.

Naruto slid the gate slightly to the left, then picked up Hinata again, walked through and closed them.

Hinata stayed asleep throughout the entire ordeal. Still mumbling his name, and obscene images continued to come through the link.

Naruto blushed a little darker as he saw the images with his minds eye. _'Alright for tonight we'll sleep here on the couch, then in the morning we'll explore the rest of our house'. _Naruto smiled to himself as our house swam through his mind. Glad that he wasn't alone in his own home. For now aleast.

He walked into the living room and saw three plush white couches, all facing a 42 inch plasma screen TV. _'Wow, can't wait to break that in', _he saw a note on the coffee table as he gently laid Hinata on the biggest couch.

After putting his coat over Hinata, and making sure she seemed comfortable, he walked over to the table to pick up the note.

Naruto

Electricity, and water are already on, so is the cable. Though I expect you went over to Hinata's and talked to her father first, I'm guessing you made it here late, so rest up, big day tommorrow.

Tsunade

Naruto smiled as he sat down on another couch in the room. He made himself comfortable, and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

**Thank goodness for laptop batteries, I wrote half this chapter during a black out, ha ha that was fun.**

**Alright hi everyone, I wanted to get this chapter out now, so as to not keep y'all waiting, and I promise to have the next one out by tonight, or sometime before monday. Thank you for reading and please review if you have the time and want to.**

**Also, I still finding out more about that Beta thing, don't even know why I wrote about it last chapter. Hope eveyone has liked this fic so far.**


	5. Chapter 4 Morning

Mp: Konnichiwa minna. Boku wa MaNgA aN AnImE pErSoN desu. Soshite, shiyumi wa Kakukoto desu

Hello everyone. I'm MaNgA aN AnImE pErSoN. Also my hobby is to write stories.

Sorry couldn't update last monday, due to some circumstances, but yeah sorry.

Ok I've Edited some, some words have been fixed, if anyone finds anything else please tell me. Also I've added a few more things.

* * *

Chapter 4: Morning

Naruto POV

I woke up the next morning to the beautiful smell of bacon, and eggs. I looked over to the couch I put Hinata on to find it vacant. So I figured she was cooking, god she's an awesome cook.

_'Why thank you Naruto-kun, go ahead and set the table, would you, the foods almost ready', _Hinata told me through the mental link.

_'Alright, I'll be right there', _I thought back to her.

I stood up and made sure everything was ok, then walked into kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room. I was shocked by the sheer amount of supplies the place I was living in already had. On the counter in front of mean, Hinata had a full breakfast made, consisting of scrambled eggs, a few strips of bacon, rice, and some fish. And a cup of fruit for each of us to top it off.

Hinata smiled at me as I entered the room, which I gave back in kind,

"Good morning Naruto-kun, I'm not sure which cabinet has the plates and cups, but the utensils are in the drawer next to me. Tsunade-sama must of just had the house stocked, everything is fresh", Hinata told me.

I said good morning to her as I started to look through the cabinets, I was amazed by how many there were. I opened five cabinet drawers before I found the right one. I put two plates and two cups on the large table in the next room, on the opposite side from the living room. There was a window in the room which had a nice view of Konoha. It was then that I noticed we were up off of ground level. I must have been tired last night, I didn't even notice the rise.

I went back to the kitchen, and walked to the drawer next to Hinata, who was finishing cutting some fruits. Once I had the drawer open, I grabbed a set of utensils for each of us. Then went to the fridge. "What do you want to drink, there's milk, apple juice, orange, or water. We'll have to get some more of our favorites later."

Hinata looked thoughtful, _'hmm, orange, no, milk, no not in the mood, water, no to bland.' "_I'll have apple juice please".

"K, the tables set", I said back as I brought the carton of apple juice back into the dining room, and poured some into our glasses. Finally, I hurried back into the kitchen to help her with bringing the food into the dining room.

I grabbed the bowl of eggs and the bowl of rice. Hinata grabbed the two trays that held our fish and bacon. We brought them to the the table and put them off to the side. Hinata was about to go back and get the fruit cups, when I grabbed her hand and led her to her seat and pull it out for her. She smiled at me as I went back into the kitchen and grabbed the beautifully made fruit cups.

Hinata had already put a serving of food on both of our plates by the time I walked back into the room. I put one cup next to Hinata, and walked to the other side and sat down with mine across from her.

I smiled at her as picked up my fork, "Thanks for making breakfast Hinata-chan".

"No problem, Naruto-kun... how is it?", she asked me.

I slid my fork under some eggs, and brought them up to my mouth, I could instantly tell they tasted good, just from the flavor, wafting off from them. I looked at Hinata, as she stared questioningly at me. I knew that she knew I liked the eggs from my thoughts, but I also knew she liked to her me say it.

But I kept her waiting, staring at me, slowly showing slight irritation on her delicate face. I smirked at her as I tried the rest of the food. Once I had, had at least one bit from everything she made, I continued to stare back at her, smirking.

Hinata puffed out her bottom lip and pouted at me. "Naruto-kun, tell me already"

"It delicious as always, especially the fish, I love the spice you added to it", I told her.

"YAY!", she squealed, clapping her hands very fast. I knew if she could she'd be bouncing in place right now.

I Laughed at her antics. We ate our fish slowly, enjoying her cooking and ate the rest of the food on our plates in silence.

I ate my first piece of fruit, and was amazed, they were the freshest, juiciest, most delicious fruit I every tasted. Especially since I could barely afford fruit when I was younger.

I shut those thoughts down quickly, not wanting to make Hinata sad with my past.

I looked up at her to see if her face registered anything I was just thinking, but I was captured by what she was doing, she seemed to like the fruit also, because she was bringing the fruit slowly up to her mouth, and delicately sucking on each piece. She brought a bit of pineapple to her mouth, and collapsed her lips around it. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the flavor. Her cheeks moved as she moved her tongue around the piece of pineapple.

I gulped as I watched her swallow it, and again as she removed the spoon from her mouth, and darted her tongue out to lick the juice off of it.

It was then I think she noticed what I was thinking, because she looked at me through her eye lashes, and proceeded to stab a straw berry with her fork, grab it with both hands, and sensually suck on the tip of it. Moving her lips up and down the lucky fruit, while darting her tongue out every few seconds to lick the sides of it. Then she opened her mouth and I groaned as she sunk her teeth into it.

Hinata giggled, "Did you enjoy that, Naru-kun", she whispered huskily.

But I was saved by the bell, quite literally, because the door bell rang.

We both jumped as we were jolted from our little private world. The air around us was hot and sweaty, and my pants were unbearably painful. Hinata seemed to hear this from my thoughts, because she giggled and stood up, "don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll get it".

_'You'll be the death of me', _I thought to her.

_'Oh I don't know about that Naruto-kun, take deep breaths, and you should probably start wearing sweat pants while we live here. I'm going to have fun doing that to you, and sweats might not be as painful'_, she thought evilly back to me.

I proceeded to groan and take deep breaths, mentally telling myself to get the sweat clothes unpacked first.

_'Naruto-kun it's Sakura-san, and Ino-san, along with Shikamaru-kun and Choji-san", _Hinata thought to me.

_'Oh, um ok, I'll be right there. Do you know what they want?', _I thought back.

_'Um... to welcome us back... I think?', _she replied.

I got up from the table, still taking deep breaths, and thinking about random, not delicious things. Doing my best not to think of anything pertaining to a certain someone, knowing they would hear it.

"Hey guys", I said to our visitors, as I walked around a corner.

"Hey", Shikamaru and Chouji said. Followed quickly by Ino.

Sakura on the other hand, "Hi Narut-", and stopped once she saw how much I'd changed. She began to blush like Hinata.

_'Hey',_ She thought at me, but then I heard, what I thought was a possessive, quiet growl rumble from Hinata's chest.

_'Great, now she sees something in me, well it's to late now.', _I thought to myself, but Hinata heard it.

'_What do you mean Naruto-kun, too late now?',_ She asked me, confused.

_'Oh I mean, I've grown, I don't see her that way anymore', _I answered her.

_' Oh... ok', _Her thoughts were still confused though.

No one noticed our silent exchange, of course how could they though,"Hey Sakura-chan, long time no see", I said as I gathered her in my arms, for a friendly hug.

"Yeah... long time", she said, hugging me back.

I turned to Shikamaru and Ino, "Hey, Shikamaru, Ino, you two finally married yet", I teased.

Ino turned into a red sputtering mess, while Hinata giggled and Choji laughed.

Shikamaru looked away and turned red, "whatever", he said.

Finally I turned to choji, I always felt rather close to him, thanks to our extreme love of ramen. "Hey Choji, can you believe how big Ichiraku's gotten?"

He smiled and nodded, "I know, it's awesome, you can even have parties there now."

Cool, was what I was going to say, but a green tornado chose that moment to crash into me, "NARUTO-KUN, HOW GREAT IT IS TO SEE YOU RETURN SAFE!!", it yelled, hugging me.

As my ears rung, I saw it jump off me, and turn into Rock Lee, another great friend, I probably would be alive today, if it wasn't for his help with Kimimaru. He turned to Hinata, "Hinata-chan, I happy to see you safe also", he said with a normal volume, smiling at her.

I heard a sigh at my door, "I'm sorry Naruto, Hinata-sama, I couldn't stop him". I looked to the door to see Neji, Ten Ten, and Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi.

"Hi Neji-nii-kun", Hinata said as she walked over and hugged him. She smiled at Ten Ten, "Hi", she said, and repeated what she did with Neji. Finally she turned to Hanabi, smiling with an affection only an older sister could. "Hanabi-chan, how you've grown", she said to her sister, while giving her a hug.

Hanabi giggled, "obviously not as much as you, Onee-chan", Hanabi said, indicating Hinata's chest. Everyone in the room blushed this time, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura look at her own chest, sigh, and mouth the word inferior.

Hinata blushed, then poked Hanabi in the forehead, "Hanabi, what did I say about this subject back before I left".

The others faces simply yelled, so _that's_ why she wore the coat. I chuckled to myself, they should have been there the first time she took her coat off in front of me, I think I almost died of blood loss, and again from lack of breath for saying sorry so many times to her. I heard Hinata giggle as she was reminded of that time from my thoughts.

Hanabi stuck her tongue out and sighed, "Fiinnneee", she dragged the word out, "but we simply must get you some new clothes", she said, examining her older sisters clothes. "Have you not heard of ninja fashion, I mean _hello"._

"_Hanabi", _Hinata whined as the rest of us chuckled.

There was a knock at the door, and I walked over to open it, and was attacked for the second time that day, except this time it was a slower, shorter, brown blur. "Boss!", it yelled, though not as loud as his first attacker.

I stopped this one before he could knock him down, "Konohamaru! Stop, I've been knocked down once today already, no need for a second, please", the others chuckled at my expense, EVEN _Hinata,'traitor', _I thought at her, as I glanced in her direction.

_'Why whatever makes you think that, Na-ru-to-kun', _she thought back drawing out the syllables of my name.

Konohamaru saw me glance at her, "oh, is she your..." he held his pinky up.

So I thwacked him upside the head.

"Konohamaru! What are you doing here, stop following me!!" Hanabi yelled at him.

"I'm not following you!! Ya big fancy idiot, I came to see my big bro!!" He yelled back. The two then proceeded to stick their tongues out at each other.

I smirked and sent an evil grin at Hinata, _'should I'_, I thought to her, thinking of a few things to do, about the situation.

Hinata sent the same smirk back, _'you should'._

So I tapped Konohamaru in the back of the head, sending him face first into Hanabi, making their tongues and mouths connect. The two were instantly apart and facing away from each other, beet red. We were all laughing at them.

_'Their not spiting at the floor, so they must of liked it', _Hinata thought to me.

_'Yep, I believe I agree with you Hinata-chan', _I replied.

"What did you do that for idiot", Hanabi said, not yelling.

"S-shut up", Konohamaru said back to her.

Once Lee had finished spouting things about the flames of youth, and the laughter died down, he turned to me, "Naruto-kun, I would like to have a friendly spar to see how much you've improved, is that ok?"

"Oh yeah sure, lets just go out back, there's plenty of room to kick the crap out of each other back there", I complied with him.

"YOSH", he yelled.

"I would also like to how you've improved, Hinata-sama. That is, if it's ok with you?", Neji asked Hinata.

"Sure", She smiled.

A few minutes later found everyone outside, in, what I now call the mansion, the back yard. "Jeez, this place is bigger than I thought", I said to no one in particular. I heard Hinata mentally agreeing with me.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Lee asked, already in a stance.

"Ready when you are", I replied, getting into stance.

Lee smiled... then disappeared. Everyone except Neji and Ten Ten gasped over by the back of the mansion. The next thing I knew, I was flying backwards into a tree.

Sakura gasped, and got ready to come give me first aid, but Hinata stopped her, then pointed at me, telling her to watch.

I got up from the tree, and wiped the blood from my lip. "Faster than ever, eh Lee", I smirked at him.

He smiled back, "I'm surprised you got up from that blow", he said.

I smirked back at him, and got into a stance, "your going to have to hit harder than that", I said, then , not wanting to reveal the fox just yet, I went for another weapon in my large arsenal. I swiped my hand at him diagonally, causing a blade of air to appear, and fly at the Taijutsu beast. Lee moved just in time, and the ground behind where he just was, exploded. The dust cleared to reveal a large gash in the ground.

Everyone, but Hinata, was shocked by this, even Lee stopped a few feet away from me to look at the gash. I gave him no reprieve though, I thrust my palm forward, making a wave of concentrated air fly at him. Lee was thrown through the air by the attack. He hit the ground hard, rolling a few feet.

He jumped up with excitement. "Naruto-kun what was that?" Lee asked.

"Well you see", I said, "my chakra affinity is wind, during the trip I put a lot of work into it, and now I can control the element really well".

"AMAZING", he yelled.

"I know", I said, then threw both of my palms forward, causing a massive wave of air to fly at him.

Lee dodged to the left, but was clipped by it, so he came at me slower this time. I had just enough time to throw up a defense right as he appeared before me. His leg almost impacted with me, but a large wave of air flew out from all around me. Unfortunately, the flow of chakra was unstable, and it ripped my shirt to shreds. Lee was knock a few meters away from me, and I heard a gasp, over from the mansion.

Instantly, lusty images came flying at me through the link, from Hinata. I looked at her, red, with wide eyes. She gave me the same look. Then I felt a sharp pain in my face, and I was once again flying.

I hit the ground rolling, but I was up fast, I sent another wave at Lee. But this time, I had a shadow clone ready, and it appeared behind him, and did the same. The waves hit at the same time, and Lee crumpled to the ground. He laid there for a second, then raised his hand. "Mmm done".

I fell to the ground, and started breathing rapidly, "nice, fight... Lee", I said in between breaths.

"You to Naruto-kun", he said sitting up, and smiling at me.

"Alright, alright, now it's mine and Hinata-sama's turn, up and at em", Neji said, while helping Lee back to the Mansion.

I smiled at Hinata, as I walked over to her.

* * *

Whew, finally done. Once again sorry. As for the forks and spoons, well, I'm don't use chopsticks, so I can't really explain them. And as for Hanabi, well, in the Manga, she doesn't really have a personality, so here she's a clothes fanatic.


End file.
